vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121426-armoury-for-outfits-and-gear
Content ---- ---- ---- Check out the VinceBuilds addon. It manages LAS, LAS set, stance, equipment and costume slot. Bag and bank space is still far too stingy. Most of my bank and half my bag space is filled with pieces I only intend to use for costuming. Worse if one of the pieces you want to use is "unique" like the beret you can only use it in one set. Much rather have an appearance based system. | |} ---- Yeah, I think it needs to be in the stock UI. More importantly, I think that Carbine needs to figure out how they want to do inventory, whether our gear needs to take up those slots to make inventory management something we have to do or whether they want us to have another sub-inventory with gear (which has its own issues). After that, they need to get it into the game so that I'm not having to constantly remember where to stop salvaging. I'm always worried I'm going to go a click too far. The appearance based costume system is apparently coming in Drop 5 according to Donatelli (at least that's what I surmise he meant by that wardrobe costume management system he'd mentioned in the Nexus Report). | |} ---- I don't disagree that some sort of AMP/LAS/Kit solution should be provided by Carbine, but in the meantime I've found the following to be relatively pain-free method of managing load-out. 1) VinceBuilds. Honestly it's very rough around the edges, but even in THAT state, this has been sort of a lifesaver. You can setup gear loadings, with costume assigned, and then independently setup LAS builds (not AMPs sadly as those are linked to LAS slot) that then point to the gear. So I can setup a DPS set, general tanking, specialized kuralak and phage maw builds, etc. Select it and clickclickclickclickclickclickWHOOSH (engineer stance switch sound) and BAM I'm completely ready -- and as noted, I can create special skill loadouts for various encounters and not have to pause the raid while I tweak things for this and that. 2) Scrappy and inventory management. I carry a completely different set of armor for tanking and dpsing, as I'm sure most folks who utilize the dual role do. I put the gear at the very bottom most two rows of the inventory window, and then resize the window so it's really only the bottom two. Granted you can't do inventory sorting automatically this way, but it's worth the loss in my mind. This helps visually segregate crap in my bags. I tend to carry about 50 food for dps and tank, and 50 flasks for dps and tank, and some miscellaneous things I think may be of use up top. Using Scrappy (a salvaging addon) you can click the lock icon and gear will NEVER SHOW UP ON ITS MENU again. This makes it relatively safe. The only issue is you do have to remember the name of any fresh gear you get (at this point in the game, probably a rare enough event to be memorable). However Scrappy also puts a bit "BoE" over any bind on equip gear, which is usually a sign to me that it's salvageable. Anything I"m actively using has already been bound. Won gear is bound, but you can read the name of the armor piece and recognize if it's new or worn or what. It's not foolproof, and I don't know that it could be ever be made completely foolproof, but between those two addons, and a deliberate visual change in how I order my bags, it works out pretty okay for me. Hope that helps. | |} ---- Obviously I like that sort of feature. Do I think it should be part of stock? Not so sure about that. It's kinda complicated and might confuse people. And well... ChatTextFade <_<. I've got trust issues here. I'm perfectly fine with functional equipment sets taking up regular inventory slots. It's the costume stuff that's the irritant. Supposedly the Scrappy addon is overall better. What he said was vague but it sounded like it was going in the right direction (appearance based). The only thing that annoyed me about that statement was calling it "right around the corner". Drop5 does not fit my definition. Even the first post Drop4 patch is stretching it. | |} ---- Actually, I made it work just by putting my tanking sword in front of my build so that when I'm salvaging, I know to check weapons and stop when I get to my tanking sword/DPS sword, whichever comes first. It's not that there aren't other solutions, it's not even really a problem of mine. But this is one of those things that we could probably use some direct intervention from Carbine for. There are a lot of addons that need to have a version directly coded directly into the UI (Visitor and KHT being the two integrated next with the addition of the option to visit a specific public plot) just because their function is so ubiquitous that everyone should have access to it. The question I'm asking is whether or not the armory system should work exactly like FFXIV or not. FFXIV actually does have a separate window for the gear in the armory system, meaning that all that gear you carry around doesn't sit in your inventory. However, crafting materials do. In Wildstar, all our crafting materials end up in another bag, taking them out of the inventory. Without crafting materials or gear in our bags, does that make inventory management a complete nonissue? And is that desireable from a design perspective to replace managing inventory in one or two windows to having to manage three? What would be best for new and incoming players to try to manage and what reduces user error the most? I don't have a definitive answer on that, just raising the question since this discussion comes up. Well, as annoying as it can be having to throw costume pieces in my bank for storage, it makes sense that it comes after the more important changes coming in Drop 4. At least we know it's coming and when. | |} ---- That feature having a lower priority is totally fair. It's all about managing expectations. As for "when" I don't think they've mentioned a drop or patch even tentatively. | |} ---- Donatelli said in the Nexus Report that the wardrobe system was something slated for Drop 5. So I'd expect it about then. | |} ----